


Setting the Conditions

by cheesytoast8



Series: Agent Rebecca 'Becs' Warren Series [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Becs and Bobbi will be unstoppable together, Gen, Hunter is definitely Team Ward, Just need to sort out their issues first, Minor Skye/Grant Ward, SkyeWard is a slow burn, They will get there eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesytoast8/pseuds/cheesytoast8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is back at the base and it's time to set the conditions for Ward. He's surprised to find that he already has some allies other than Becs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting the Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the support for the first part of this - Getting Grant Back. Obviously I've decided to continue it, as Becs helps the team and Grant all find their way back to each other.

The trip home from Senator Ward’s fundraiser was a fairly quiet one. Coulson and May spoke softly to each other every so often from where they sat in the front; Grant and Becs had their heads together and murmured to each other for most of the ride; Hunter, Morse and Trip exchanged words quietly; and Skye sat silently, staring at her former SO and the woman he showed such obvious affection for. She knew exactly what this feeling in the pit of her stomach was but she refused to acknowledge it. She told herself she was only watching him to ensure that he didn’t try to escape – he was a prisoner after all. But she knew that wasn’t it. She was jealous, plain and simple.

 

“You’re staring,” Hunter muttered to her under his breath. “And I’d be willing to bet money that he’s noticed.”

 

“I’m just keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn’t try and pull anything,” Skye fed him her excuse, speaking louder than she had meant to and drawing everyone’s attention.

 

Coulson had turned in his seat to look at her sympathetically, while May was shooting her a raised eyebrow in the rear view mirror. Trip and Bobbi were looking at her a little pityingly, clearly having seen through her lie, while Becs was shooting her a glare. Ward looked at her with a sad look on his face, before turning away to look out the window.

 

“Who exactly are you trying to convince?” Hunter mumbled, earning himself a smack in the shoulder from his ex-wife.

 

Becs went to speak up, but was stopped by Ward’s hand squeezing hers. “Don’t Becs, she’s entitled to her anger,” he said softly, but loud enough that everyone heard. Becs huffed, annoyed but nodded slightly to acknowledge him. She didn’t agree, but she would stand down at his request. This time, anyway.

 

Everyone was silent after that for the rest of the ride, no one knowing quite what to say to break the awkward tension.

 

*****

 

Ward headed straight for his previous cell in the basement when they reached the base, Becs tagging along with him. He couldn’t handle facing everyone right now and needed some time to process. Plus, he doubted anyone really wanted him around anyway.

 

"Ward," Coulson called before they even reached the end of the hall, causing them to turn back in his direction. "We'll be meeting in the morning to discuss what to do next with regards to you. You will probably get new accommodations but it will be a decision everyone has to make together. So the cell is necessary tonight.”

 

"It's fine," Ward dismissed. "I don't mind the cell. It's quiet. And it will make you all feel better." With that he and Becs continued on towards the basement, leaving the agents remaining shocked.

 

"So what happened?" Fitz asked to those that had gone to the event once they were out of sight.

 

"Agent Warren confronted the Senator as discussed, revealed the truth about why she faked her death. He almost assaulted her in a room full of people but Ward stopped him. And then Talbot burst in with an order from the President that Ward be released immediately into our custody, where he would help us to take down Hydra and his fate would be decided,” Coulson summarised the events of the night.

 

“From the President?” Mack asked with a whistle. “Your boy must know some pretty powerful people to get that kind of order handed down.”

 

“Not him. The little one,” Hunter provided with a grin. “Apparently she saved the President’s daughters and so she called in a favour. She’s a fierce little thing. You shoulda seen her going toe to toe with the dirty Senator. I would not like to be on her bad side.”

 

“Really?” Mack asked with a raised eyebrow. “I mean you could tell she was fierce when she stormed into the director’s office earlier, but calling the President and asking for a favour? That’s ballsy.”

 

“Yeah mate,” Hunter agreed. “Ward’s one lucky guy to have her in his corner. She would take on armies for him, and probably win.”

 

“We can all agree that Agent Warren is remarkable,” Coulson interrupted. “But we’re getting off topic. We need to discuss what to do now with Ward.”

 

“What do you mean exactly?” Simmons asked. “What would we do with him exactly? And why did you say he might be getting new accommodations? Shouldn’t he remain in his cell?”

 

“Well the orders from the President said that he would be released into our custody where he could work to help us take care of Hydra,” Coulson explained. “Apparently he’s a strong believer in giving people a chance to better themselves and he thinks Ward can be better.”

 

“So what we just let him roam free?” Simmons asked.

 

“No,” May answered. “We don’t just let him roam free, we give him conditional freedom. Restrictions on what he can and can’t do; a monitoring bracelet; required check ins throughout the day to ensure he is doing only what we allow.”

 

“Ah before we go any further shouldn’t Becs be here for this discussion?” Bobbi asked.

 

“Why would she be?” Skye asked. “She’s not a part of this.”

 

“I beg to differ love,” Hunter responded. “She very much is a part of this. If it wasn’t for her this discussion would not even be taking place. So I would think-”

 

“Exactly!” Skye exclaimed. “If not for her we wouldn’t even need to worry about this because he would be locked up awaiting his fate where he belongs! We shouldn’t include her in this or who knows what she’ll arrange for him next. He’s a monster!”

 

“You think he should still be in his brother’s custody?” Mack asked carefully not wanting to set her off again after that outburst.

 

“It’s what he deserves,” Skye responded.

 

“No one deserves to be handed over to their abuser,” Bobbi said sharply. “And that you’d even say that, it says a lot more about you than it does about him. You can be angry, you can hate him, even he isn’t denying you that right. But don’t ever say that he deserves to be in the hands of someone who abused him for years. There’s nothing okay about that.”

 

Everyone was quiet after that, not knowing how to move the conversation along and shocked by what Skye had said. They were angry at Ward too but saying he deserved to be back in Christian’s hands was too far. The only ones that seemed to agree with her were Simmons and to some degree Coulson.

 

“I think we should wait and have this conversation with both Ward and Becs present,” Hunter offered after a few minutes had passed in silence. He held his hand up to prevent any protests before going on. “Just hear me out. Becs should definitely be here – she’s the one that had this all arranged and he is her family so she deserves a say. As for Ward, well the way I see it he has to agree to whatever terms are set out so he should at least get to be a part of the discussion. It is his life we’re all discussing after all.”

 

Bobbi, Mack and Fitz all nodded in agreement immediately, Trip a moment later. May was watching Coulson, Simmons and Skye for signs of what they thought before she too signalled her agreement.

 

“It’s the right thing to do Phil,” May said quietly to him.

 

“They’re right,” Coulson said to Skye and Simmons. The two girls hesitantly nodded their agreement, although neither was entirely happy with that plan. “So we will all meet up in the morning, let’s say around nine in the main conference room?” He received affirmative replies from the group assembled. “Hunter, can you let Agent Warren and Ward know?”

 

“Will do,” Hunter replied before leaving the room. Bobbi, Mack, Fitz and Trip trailing him out of the room.

 

*****

 

“Hey kids,” Hunter called bounded down the stairs in Vault D. Ward and Becs looked at him questioningly from where they sat on the bed as he flopped down to join them.

 

“Uh.. hey?” Becs said hesitantly. “What, uh, what’re you doing down here?”

 

“Meeting at nine in the morning to discuss you,” he said inclining his head in Ward’s direction. “Coulson asked me to let you both know.”

 

“Why do I need to know?” Ward asked. “I figure once they’re done discussing it they will let me know what conditions they are placing on me.”

 

“Well they thought it would go down that way too. But Bobbi, Mack and me, well we disagreed. Figure you should get a say in your life and all that. Plus, if we left the little one here out she’d probably kick all our asses,” Hunter explained, causing Becs to poke her tongue out at him.

 

“The little one?” Ward asked.

 

“Well sure. She’s pretty tiny,” Hunter said. “Fierce as anything, but still tiny.”

 

“I’m not sure if you’re insulting me or complimenting me,” Becs complained.

 

“It’s definitely a compliment. Now I’m off. Don’t forget, nine in the morning, main conference room!”

 

With that he was bounding up the stairs as quickly as he had bounded down.

 

“That was weird,” Becs muttered.

 

“Oh yeah,” Ward agreed. “I think it’s time for you to get some sleep Fire Cracker,” he added when he saw her trying to hide a yawn.

 

“I told you not to call me that!” she whined, lightly punching him in the shoulder.

 

“Sorry,” he said, completely insincerely. It was a nickname he had given her the first time he saw her get really fired up over something and despite the fact that she hated it, it had stuck. “But really, go get some sleep.”

 

“Can’t I stay here with you? I’m already comfy and I don’t particularly want to face any of them tonight. There’s a chance I’ll punch them if I do.”

 

He studied her closely for a few moment. “Okay, and now the real reason?”

 

“Seeing Christian threw me,” she admitted quietly. “I’m all off kilter and I just need to feel safe right now.” She looked up and met his eyes. “You’re my big brother. The safest place I know in the world is with you.”

 

“Okay,” he relented easily. If he was being honest he was feeling a little off after the encounter with Christian too and didn’t really want to be alone.  “But only for tonight and you better not put your cold feet on me or I’ll kick you to the floor. You know I will!” he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“Deal,” she said with a grin before making herself comfortable.

 

He lay down too and they manoeuvred until they were comfortable – not touching, but easily in reach if one of them needed the comfort. The bed wasn’t very big, but thanks to him taking her along on missions years ago it wasn’t the most cramped space they’d ever had to share. Besides, they were family.

 

“Hey Becs,” Ward said softly.

 

“Yeah,” she mumbled.

 

“Thanks for coming to get me.”

 

“Always.”

 

*****

 

The sight that met Ward and Becs when they entered the main conference room the next morning was interesting. It seemed that the team was split into three distinct sections. At one end of the table sat Coulson, with Skye to his right and Simmons to his left. At the other was Hunter with Bobbi to his left and Mack to his right, Fitz beside Mack. In the centre of the other side of the table sat May and Trip, a few seats between May and Simmons to her right, the same with Trip and Fitz to his left. If she had to guess, Becs would say that Hunter’s end were on Ward’s side, Coulson’s end were against him and May and Trip were remaining neutral for now but she couldn’t say for sure.

 

Everyone had looked up at them when they came through the door and so they had paused, not getting any closer to the table. A good thirty seconds passed before Fitz broke the silence, looking up to meet Ward’s eyes.

 

“I’m sorry I tried to kill you,” the engineer said clearly.

 

Ward studied him for a moment before responding. “I’m sorry I threw you out of a plane.”

 

Everyone looked between the two of them, unsure what was going to happen next. Finally, Fitz nodded, Ward returned the nod and then Becs and Ward finally sat at the table, choosing seats opposite Trip and May. Silence reigned again, no one really knowing how to start.

 

Finally Hunter had had enough. “Oh come on guys! Somebody, say something!” Everyone turned to stare at him so he decided that he would start the conversation. “Well okay then, I’ll start. Clearly the air needs to be cleared. Young Fitz here seems the only one brave enough, you could all take a lesson from him.” He directed this statement at the three people at the opposite end of the table to him.

 

“Fitz shouldn’t have apologised,” Skye said. “He wasn’t the one in the wrong.”

 

“So you don’t think it’s wrong to try and kill someone?” Becs asked. “Someone that’s locked up and unable to defend themselves? To cut off their air supply? You think that’s okay?”

 

“Well that’s exactly what was done to Fitz,” Simmons spoke up. “By Ward.”

 

“Fitz still had a supply of air,” Becs argued. “And that pod was meant to float! If it had, there would have been no issue at all.”

 

“Well it didn’t!” Simmons yelled. “And now Fitz is-” she cut herself off abruptly.

 

“Fitz is what?” the man in question asked quietly. “What am I Simmons? Damaged? Different? Broken?”

 

“You’re not broken,” Ward spoke up quietly, gaining everyone’s attention. “Just a little bruised. And I’m so, so sorry about that. If I could change it, I would. But I did what I thought was best-”

 

“How was that what was best?!” Skye demanded.

 

“It was better than having to shoot them in the head,” Ward answered.

 

“That’s just another one of your excuses,” Skye argued. “They were locked in that pod; you couldn’t have shot them if you tried.”

 

Ward looked at her carefully for a moment, and then at the other faces surrounding him. Finally he decided to just ask the question that had bugged him all the times that accusation had been made against him. “Are any of you familiar with the instrument panel that controls the med pods on the bus?”

 

The team looked at each other questioningly but none of them really were so slowly they shook their heads.

 

He nodded, suspecting that to be the case. He looked down at the table as he spoke again. “Then you aren’t aware that there’s an override switch that opens the pod from the outside even if it’s been locked from the inside?” A shocked silence was his only answer. After a few moments had passed he looked up and met Skye’s eyes. “If I had waned to shoot them, all I had to do was override the lock and open the pod. It would have been that simple. But Fitz was right,” at this he looked in the direction of the engineer. “I cared. I couldn’t shoot you; I knew I wouldn’t be able to do it. So I ejected the pod instead. I didn’t know how it would end up but at least it gave you a chance.”

 

Silence engulfed the room again as everyone avoided looking at each other. Finally, Simmons spoke up. “How do we know you aren’t lying about this, like you lied to us for months?”

 

“Go and see for yourself,” Ward replied. At this everyone went quiet again, no one really knowing how to respond to that.

 

“We’re getting off track,” Coulson said finally. “This meeting isn’t about that. It’s about what we are going to do with Ward now.”

 

“I disagree,” Mack spoke up. “I think getting everything out in the open is key to this discussion. If everyone doesn’t have all the information how can you make accurate decisions about what to do?”

 

Bobbi and Hunter nodded along with him as he spoke. It was easy for them – they hadn’t been personally betrayed by Ward. But it took everyone else a few minutes to concede that it was the right thing to do.

 

“Okay so where do we start?” May spoke up.

 

“I think you should acknowledge your wrong doing in handing Grant over to Christian,” Becs answered quietly. “Even if you felt you were doing it for the right reasons – to save your agency - you must realise that it was wrong.”

 

Coulson hesitated a moment, looking around the table. Finally, he stopped on Ward, looking at the younger man as he spoke. “She’s right. I had doubts about what your brother told me but I was so angry with you still that I ignored them and decided you were lying and he was telling the truth. I knew better, but I handed you over to him anyway. I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

“You were doing what you thought was right,” Ward said. “I don’t agree with it; a part of me hates you for it; but I can understand it. I wish it was different, but it is what it is.”

 

Becs reached for his hand on the table, giving it a quick squeeze which he returned. Everyone noticed but ignored the gesture, except Skye, whose eyes narrowed.

 

“Since we’re all being so honest, what’s really going on between you two?” she demanded, staring at her former SO.

 

Ward’s confused eyes raised up to meet hers. “What do you mean?” he asked.

 

“You and Becs. There seems to be something going on between the two of you. She fought just a little too hard to save you. And you’re very touchy feely with her which isn’t at all like you,” Skye snarked. “And let’s not forget that she spent last night in your bed. So what is it Ward? Are you screwing your brother’s wife now?”

 

“You’re way out of line right now Skye,” Ward said quietly. “You can be angry at me; you can hate me; you can say whatever horrible things you want about me. But don’t you dare speak about Becs like that. In answer to your horribly inappropriate question, nothing is going on between us. I’m not screwing my brother’s wife. Becs is my family, she’s my sister. It is that simple. And we stayed together last night because neither of us wanted to be alone after having to face Christian yesterday.”

 

Skye looked appropriately chastised at his rebuke and quickly backed down. Everyone else at the table was looking at her with pitying expressions, except Hunter who simply looked amused by the entire exchange.

 

“So moving along,” Coulson said. “Is there anything else anyone would like to say before we discuss the conditions of Ward’s being here?”

 

Becs was a little pissed that no one but Fitz had even acknowledged their wrong doing while Grant had been in the cage in Vault D but one look at Grant’s face told her to leave it alone. He was staring intently at her, almost as if he knew what she was going to say and was begging without words for her to just let it go. So she bit her tongue for now, but she would be sure to confront each of them later.

 

“I’d like to say something,” Ward said looking at Coulson. He received a nod and took a deep breath before looking out the window between Trip and May’s heads as he spoke. “I’ve done a lot of terrible things in my life. There are a lot of instances, including betraying this team, where I wish I had chosen a different path. But I didn’t and I can’t change that now. The only thing I can do now is to try and do better from this point forward. And that’s what I intend to do. I did wrong, both in general and by all of you, but I want to try and make amends. I don’t ask for forgiveness, because I know I don’t deserve it from any of you. I just ask for a chance to show you that I can do better. I can help you take down Hydra. I will do everything within my power to help you with that task. I’ll adhere to the conditions you give me and I’ll work my ass off to help you. And when it’s all done, I will go back to prison. Because I’ve done wrong and I will accept my punishment for that.”

 

Everyone stared at him as he spoke, the sincerity clear in his voice. Not a single person in the room doubted he was being completely honest at this moment. It didn’t mean they all trusted him. Some of them – Coulson, Skye and Simmons especially – still doubted him. But they were all prepared to give him a chance. Not that they really had a choice, since they had an order from the President pretty much saying they had to.

 

“Alright,” Coulson said. “I’m going to lay out each of the conditions I think are necessary and we can discuss them as we go. If anyone wants to add anything when I’m done we will consider those as well.

 

“First will be a tracking bracelet. It will be similar to what Skye wore for a time on the bus, but as well as monitoring your communications it will prevent you access to certain areas of the base and from leaving without express permission. May and I will have control over where you can and can’t go. Obviously, we will provide you with a list of where you are allowed.”

 

He stopped talking and looked around the table. No one had any questions so he went on to the next condition.

 

“Next, your sleeping arrangements. You will be provided a bunk to sleep in. You will be expected to return to your bunk by a certain time each night, unless permitted otherwise by May or myself. The door of your bunk will not lock. Admittance to and inspection of your bunk by any agent currently in this room will be allowed at any time they request it. You are not permitted to have the door closed if anyone else is in your bunk with you.” Again, he looked around the table and no one seemed to have any questions.

 

“You will be assigned tasks to complete when we don’t require intel from you. These tasks will be varied and you will be expected to complete them all without question unless there is a legitimate reason that you can’t. Check ins throughout the day will be required at regular intervals to ensure you are staying on task with what we ask of you and that you are not doing anything you shouldn’t. The person you need to check in with will vary depending on the tasks you are doing that day, but it will always be someone currently in this room. You will not be going out in the field for a very long time, if ever. In fact, you will not even be leaving this base unless granted express permission by either myself or May.

 

“You will not be allowed to handle any weapons. At all. For any reason. If you are found with a weapon in your possession you will immediately be moved back to Vault D and all of your conditional freedom revoked.

 

“You are not an agent. Therefore you will be provided only with the information I deem necessary for you to provide assistance. As far as you are concerned, everything else is classified. You will not approach any agent at this base outside the people in this room for any reason. If the agents in this room want to speak to you only for the purpose of check ins then you won’t approach them for any other reason. If any other agent approaches you, you are not to engage them in conversation, you should excuse yourself and inform May or myself of the occurrence.”

 

He paused and looked around the table. No one voiced any kind of disagreement and he received a nod from Ward.

 

“Lastly, you will not speak to Skye about her family-”

 

“What?” Skye asked from his side.

 

He ignored her and went on. “You will not speak with Skye about her family for any reason. This is non negotiable.”

 

“If she approaches me and asks?” Ward asked quietly.

 

“Then you do not answer her.”

 

“That’s totally unfair!” Skye said angrily. “And it isn’t your decision to make. If I want to know about my family and he has answers I have every right to ask him!”

 

“It’s non negotiable Skye. If you ask him and he answers you, he will find himself very quickly locked back in his cell.”

 

Skye stared at him mutinously but quickly realised that the director was not going to give on this. She gave a quick nod and then turned away, not wanting to look at him anymore.

 

“Does anyone have any conditions they’d like to add?” Coulson asked. He received head shakes from everyone at the table. “If anyone thinks of anything else at a later point come and see me and we’ll address it.” This time he received nods all around.

 

“You understand that violating any of these conditions will find you very quickly locked back in Vault D,” he asked Ward and received a nod in reply. “Okay then, I think we’re done here. You will need to come with me to my office so we can fit the bracelet and I can give you your bunk assignment and the list of places you are permitted to go.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Ward agreed standing from the table when Coulson did. He squeezed Becs’ hand quickly before releasing it. “I’ll catch up with you later,” he said to her and received a nod in return.

 

He followed Coulson and May out of the room and in the direction of the director’s office. Simmons and Skye were quick to leave the room once they were gone, the two whispering between themselves.

 

“You were awful quiet during that meeting little one,” Hunter spoke up to Becs once the two were gone.

 

“This will only work if they give him a real chance,” she said softly, looking up at Hunter. “But while he desperately wants it; wants to somehow make up for everything he’s done; he feels like he deserves everything that gets thrown at him. He’ll never ask them to treat him fairly and so they won’t. They’ll treat him like trash, and he’ll just take it. He deserves a real chance.”

 

“Then we’ll make sure he gets one,” Bobbi said. “We’ll treat him like a person, and give him people in his life. He won’t be alone anymore. We’ll make sure of it.”

 

The men remaining at the table all nodded.

 

“I’m pissed at him,” Trip said easily. “He did wrong. But he’s admitted that. He knows he did wrong. I’m in support of him having a chance to be better. I’ll do everything I can to help him with that.”

 

“Me too,” Fitz said. “I want to give him a chance too. Because I don’t think he’s ever really had one. And I was angry before, so so angry. And I acted rashly. And I regret that. I have making up to do too.”

 

“So he’s got you,” Mack said nodding his head at Becs. “And he’s got us,” he waved his hand to encompass the five of them. “We’ll help him out.”

 

“Definitely,” Hunter agreed. “We’re on team Ward.” With that he waved his hands in the air like he was waving pom poms, making Becs laugh.

 

“You’re good people,” she said. “And I know the others will come around. It just kills me to see him hurting like this.”

 

“Well we will just have to help them see how wrong they are,” Hunter said with a grin.

 

“Why do I get the feeling that any plan you have can only end badly?” Becs asked.

 

“Probably because most of his plans do end badly,” Bobbi said with a wink at Becs. “Now I would say he should be just about finished up with Coulson, what say you and I go and help him settle into his new room?”

 

Becs nodded. “Let’s go then,” she agreed, linking arms with Bobbi and walking out of the room.

 

“I don’t know if those two becoming friends is a good idea,” Hunter muttered after they were gone. “I’m pretty sure together they are going to be unstoppable.”

 

“Well lucky we’re on their side in this then isn’t it?” Mack asked with a grin.

 

*****

 

“So the girls finally left you alone huh mate?” Hunter asked leaning in Ward’s open bunk door.

 

“Yeah,” the other man agreed. “Becs is always intense but the two of them together. Not gonna lie, I’ve faced down some scary things but that just about takes the cake.”

 

“I said just the same thing to Mack earlier. The two of them together will be unstoppable. Lucky we’re on their side isn’t it?”

 

“Their side?” Ward asked curiously.

 

“Oh yeah. We’re Team Ward. Didn’t they tell you?” Hunter asked with a grin.

 

“Team Ward? What exactly is that?”

 

“We’re in full support of your efforts here and are going to do everything we can to help you. And we’re going to help the others see that you’re worth betting on.”

 

“They’re entitled to their anger,” Ward said quietly. “And I can take it. I hurt them; I can’t expect them to just be okay with this.”

 

“Well sure, they’re entitled to their anger. But that doesn’t mean they can treat you like crap. You’re still a human being and you deserve to be treated as such. They should get off their high horses and realise you aren’t the only one that’s done wrong here.”

 

“Yeah but I’ve done more I’m a killer-”

 

“We’re all killers, mate,” Hunter interrupted. “Look, I used to be a merc, so I don’t exactly have any moral high ground to stand on you know? But there shouldn’t be a double standard. You’re a killer. So is Bobbi, so am I, so’s May and Trip and Coulson. Even your girl is a killer now.”

 

“Wait, Skye killed someone?” Ward asked.

 

“Yeah, that gifted, Donnie something? He was freezing up a ship while May and me were still inside. He had been forced to comply by Hydra and she was ordered to take the shot,” Hunter explained.

 

“I didn’t know,” Ward said quietly. “Something seemed different about her but I couldn’t pinpoint it. Is she okay?”

 

Hunter studied him for a moment and he only just managed to contain the broad grin threatening to break out on his face. “She says she’s fine. Everyone else seems to think she’s fine. But you know the cost of taking a life as well as I do. She’s more than likely not fine. But she is dealing.

 

“So back to what I was saying. We’re all killers. So don’t be too hard on yourself about that mate. You’ve gotta learn to forgive yourself.

 

“You sound like Becs,” Ward said with a smile.

 

“Well the little one is right. And you’re not alone anymore mate. Just remember that.”

 

With that Hunter left Ward alone in his bunk. He had been aware of Ward claiming to have feelings for Skye, and what he had just seen and heard confirmed that. He had to find the little one and talk to her about this. He saw her heading down the corridor and jogged to catch up to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a supply closet as they passed it.

 

“Hey what the hell Hunter?” Becs demanded, smacking him in the shoulder. “You trying to scare me or something? Because I’m definitely not making out with you in here.”

 

“Apologies little one, but we needed to talk in private,” he said grinning at her like a crazy person.

 

“What exactly do we need to talk about?” she asked suspiciously.

 

“You want Ward to be happy right?” he asked.

 

“Of course. More than anything,” she agreed.

 

“Good. Then you’ll help me get him and Skye together right?” he asked.

 

She stared at him silently for close to two minutes before she responded. “I’m already planning on helping him repair his relationships with all his old team. But especially with Skye. Right now, they are bad for each other. Toxic even. But I want to help them find their way back to each other. Because even though she’s acting as though she hates him right now-”

 

“It’s obvious how she really feels,” Hunter finished for her. “And he isn’t even trying to hide how he feels.”

 

“Exactly. So yes, I will help you, but we do this my way. They have to fix what was broken first. And to do that, they need to sort through all their issues. It’s not going to be pretty, and it’s not going to be quick. But I think they belong together.”

 

Hunter’s already large grin increased to epic proportions. He stuck his hand out in front of him for her to shake. “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship,” he said.

 

She reached out and shook his hand, a huge grin breaking out on her face in reply. “I think you might just be right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll also be posting smaller outtake like pieces both from this series and my other AoS story "The Right Side" that don't really fit in the flow of the story on tumblr, where you can find me at stronger-and-stranger  
> I'm new to the whole tumblr thing, but I'm new to this posting fanfic thing too, so I'm giving it a shot.


End file.
